exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
Pandora is a young girl corrupted by Demon God Shotan. Story Vengeful Rebirth Pandora was cursed from birth; as her mother prayed for her to be gifted and beautiful, Shotan himself came to answer her prayers, in public. True to his word, he made Pandora perfect and powerful, without any drawbacks; however, in the small, religious village where Pandora was born, such a thing was confused with witchcraft. Rejected by her own mother, locked up in her own house to avoid persecution, Pandora eventually escaped and accidentally used her powers against bullies who sought to kill the 'witch's daughter'; this caused her and her mother to be tried for witchcraft. As her mother died, Pandora fully awakened her ability and slaughtered her village, becoming an avatar of revenge. Venatio's Prisoner Pandora was briefly summoned in the Venatio by Noctan, where she played a tragic part, used as a pawn by Demon God Shikeishuu, serving as a sacrificial attacker against the forces of good. In the end, her body was used and discarded after wounding several members of Aurora's army, erasing itself as a final sacrifice to empower Shikeishuu's killing spree. Pandora was eventually summoned as a pawn to another Demon God, Angra Mainyu, this time used in order to oppose Demon God Merhan and Demon Emperor Volker, using her mastery of revenge to attack them. Merhan and Volker, however, managed to overpower Pandora's curse; instead of killing her however, Merhan takes care of her and promises to show Pandora a different path, crowning her Demon Empress. Appearance Pandora is a frail young woman with long brown hair, large brown eyes, and who dresses in red and black clothes. She can however quickly change her appearance with her powers. Personality Pandora describes her own life as constantly being a toy to higher powers - from Shotan to Shikeishuu to Noctan to Angra Mainyu, she never had a true purpose, instead dancing in a demon's palm. Vengeful, hating mankind and demonkind alike, she seeks to establish vindictive justice, although she had always lacked purpose. A frightened, beat up and lost little girl with no place to go, Pandora turns her pain into fury in order to forget her own confusion. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Pandora possesses a reinforced body able to compete with athletes despite being a young, malnourished, abused and frail girl. * Demonic Reinforcements: Pandora possesses authority over Demons and can summon them in an art similar to Armatus, absorbing their strength and converting them into armor. * Revenge Manipulation: Pandora was granted conceptual manipulation over the feeling of revenge and can use it to drive others. Storylines * Venatio : Game of Life briefly features her and retells her past. * Venatio : True Evil gives her a second chance. Trivia * Her theme songs, as chosen by her creator, are Rain and Lost in Between, both by Dawn of Destiny. * Her name is a reference to Pandora from Greek Mythology - the name means "she who possesses all gifts" and is given to a divine-made woman sent to mankind as a curse, much like this Pandora. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Inferno Category:Venatio